Patrick Gill
Patrick Gill apparently works at Polygon.cum. This is unsure. He is the 'live video producer' whatever that means. Personality The state of his ass is subjective. Patrick is strong, and he loves to fuck. He's got some "new" shoes. Sonic the Hedgehog is running from Patrick specifically. If Ben Schwartz had Sonic's powers, he would gaslight Patrick Patrick Gill seems to be good at working with chaotic energy. He works very closely with the 'safety fan & bureaucratic wunderkind, please address him as such' (Brian David Gilbert) going as far as participating in the Pokemon Dream Ballet. Patrick Gill was a host of the show "Gill and Gilbert", and allegedly cannot remember to set his alarm. Owner of the Parm. All around cool guy. Slightly allergic to latex and berries (the latex makes his skin tingly)(the berries make his mouth tingly) As seen in one Overboard episode, Patrick Gill not only knows the German city of Wiesbaden but also knows how to pronounce it properly. Scary. Rumors say he may have been an army guy there. Or it's about his family or childhood. Or he's just into Hessia way too much. Patrick Gill seems to enjoy putting himself into harm's way. Meaning he is willing to sacrifice his well being for that good good content. (as seen in Gill and Gilbert) Patrick Gill also refuses to let BDG forget his theater kid past. He also is able to procure photos of said past from Brian's mother and needs to release them to the internet. Patrick Gill was also present during the legendary banana vore, also known as Cronch. The raw chaotic energy he is exposed to every day would be enough to kill him if it weren't for the catalyst of such energy housed within him. Note: His own chaotic energy may be enough to rival that of those around him, meaning that osmosis doesn't occur or something, NOTE: Pat has completed a legendary banana cronch. This wounded everyone within the room, including and especially those viewing the footage of this event without taking proper safety precautions. Piss Constable: Miami THIS IS A SEGMENT CALLED: Piss Constable: Miami "Man, seems like this sailor's... f-fresh outta luck." "'Ello, 'ello, 'ello." "Ugh, the newbie's back on the case again-" "Listen, I don't- I don't- look at me in the fucking eye. I don't appreciate your fucking tone. I've been working these streets since you were shitting in diapers." "I'm- I'm the Captain. I am the Captain." "Oh, excuse me- oh, excuse me, the uniforms are different over here-" "Yeah, no, I wear the- this is the Captain's, like, f-floral shirt." "Yeah." "You don't get a floral shirt until you become the Captain." "It's- well, I- I- I have to apologize, because I am the Piss Constable." "How hot are you, dude? You're wearing like a fucking black suit, and one of those bobby hats." "Well, to tell you the truth, the suit is to hide the piss." "Haha, ok, ok, you're a joker. I used to make piss jokes when I started." "Well, I- I- I- I intend to continue to. I-I'm young and I'm idealistic. I'm only 80 years old, and I'll be making piss jokes f-for the whole program, 'cause that's what it's about. It's- It's called 'Piss Constable', and it's on the television right now. This is- this is- Hi. I'm Patrick Gill. I play Piss Constable on the BBC original program, 'Piss Constable'." "Who are you talking to?! We're at a murder scene! Who are you speaking to?! Excuse me- who put this guy on the team?! Who- he keeps coming up to me, and talking about being the Piss Constable. I'm fairly certain he's from Talladega, and he speaks with a terrible Cockney accent. Can someone explain to me, who put him in our precinct?!" SEGMENT COMPLETE Category:Polygon Person